1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat bicycle cable connector for forming connections with the signal wires from sensors or switches, and, more particularly, to a flat bicycle cable connector for forming connections with the bicycle switches disposed on a lever bracket designed to hold a brake lever and fixed to the bicycle handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are often equipped with displays for displaying the bicycle speed, the distance traveled, the shifter position, and various other types of information. Displays capable of displaying such a large volume of information are equipped with switches for switching among the types of parameters displayed or for indicating the start of measurement. In addition, displays are often detachably mounted on bicycles, and display switches are often integrated with the displays. There are also switches that are disposed on lever brackets (brackets that are designed to hold brake levers and that are fixed to the bicycle handlebar) to achieve better operability (U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,892). Connectors for connecting the signal wires from sensors (such as those for sensing the shifting position of the shift lever section) with the circuit substrates provided with these switches are used to allow the shifting position to be viewed on a display.
Existing connectors for connecting the signal wires from various sensors with circuit substrates tend to develop faulty contacts and other defects as a result of vibration. Another drawback is the failure to properly seal such connectors against water or the like, making it easier for the connection terminals to become corroded or otherwise affected. Still another drawback is that conventional connectors have complex structures, high cost, and low impact resistance against vibration or the like.